Random
by awriterscorned
Summary: I took all of the girls  and maybe a guy or two, put their names on a list, and used a random generator to create innovative crack pairings.  Current pairing: Bianca/Emma.  Rated M because some chapters will be more intense than others.
1. After The End, Jane::Heather Sinclar

A/N: I don't own Degrassi or the characters. I don't profit from this. Anyway, gschulte inspired me to make a list of Degrassi characters (almost everyone on the list is female) and use a random pairing generator to put people together. First up, we have Heather Sinclair/Jane. For those who don't remember Heather, she's never actually _shown_ in the series but is talked about all the time. She's Holly J's sister. This chapter is fluff but they won't all be.

Seeing Heather Sinclair walking two steps in front of you was somewhat surreal. Sure, you heard about her from Holly J plenty of times but this was the first time she had actually _existed_. She had a pale, freckled face like Holly J, but hers was longer and framed with hi-lights. Today it was in a fancy up-do that probably took hours and a silver bridesmaid dress that somehow fit her _a lot _better than yours fit you. It was enough to make you wonder if she was _trying _to look prettier than the bride.

Yes. Here it was. Your best friend's wedding to the guy you used to cheat on the love of your life. Two gorgeous people who you had pined for and fantasized about, probably for different reasons, walking down the aisle and saying their vows. You thought you'd feel bitter seeing Declan getting married. After all, he was the one who ruined your happily ever after with Spinner. But all you can focus on is Holly J. She has never looked this gorgeous before. Not even in Manhattan when she wore that green halter with her hair in ringlets. When she stepped up to the altar, you imagined yourself in Declan's shoes, quite literally as you were fond of boy's fashion, promising Holly J you'd always be there for her.

You _would _always be there for her, if she wanted you to be. But she didn't. She was too straight to need you as a girlfriend and back in high school you were too busy being heartbroken over Mia, then smitten with Spinner to do a fact check on that. Maybe it made you bisexual, the fact that your heart could lunge itself full force at a boy _or _a girl with equal intensity. The word _bi_sexual just made you think of trashy TV shows, Tila Tequila, Megan Fox, or Lindsay Lohan. You had an unfortunate distaste for a generally true word, so most of your college friends knew you as "queer." You pulled off _queer _quite well. This was probably the first time you had worn a dress since your trip to Manhattan. It was shortly after Manhattan that you realized Holly J didn't _really _need you even as a friend anymore. Out of nowhere, Fiona stepped up to the plate. You wondered if Fiona loved Holly J like you did, but you figured it was just possessiveness, the same stuff that _possessed _her to make out with her own brother. You hated Fiona a little bit, probably unfairly. After what you went through as a kid, you had no idea why someone would _choose_ to engage in incest, even if it was just a kiss. She took your legitimacy _and _your best friend and you hoped she had never kissed the latter the way she kissed Declan.

Sometimes you almost hoped she did. You were a masochist and wouldn't it be so fitting if after everything, it turned out that Holly J _was_ into girls, just not _into you_?

When the ceremony was finally over, Holly J came over to give you an awkward hug. "You look beautiful," you said, trying to hide the emotion in your voice.

Before Holly J could respond, Heather threw her arms around her. "Sinclairs always do," she said matter-of-factly.

Holly J frowned and gently reminded her about her manners but you couldn't help but smile. You remembered what Holly J was like before Declan, when she was the mad-at-the-world, constantly pissed off coffee worker with secret eyes for your boyfriend. Spinner loved you, Holly J wanted Spinner, and you wanted Holly J. It was sick enough to be almost lovely, and the thought made you smirk.

"You a friend of Holly's?" Heather asked.

"It's Holly _J_," Holly J said, probably for the first time in a while. No one was stupid enough to call her _Holly _anymore.

You looked up at Heather's brown eyes and shuddered. There was something about them that was even more alphathan classic Holly J. And you liked it. "Yeah," you said. "I'm Jane. We met at Degrassi back in the day."

Holly J and Heather looked at each other for a moment and you wondered if it was awkward for Holly J that _Heather _never had to work in high school, or learn much about humility. You put it out of your mind and rode in Fiona's limo to the reception.

"Sucks being here without a date," you mentioned to Fiona as couples started to take the floor.

"I remember all too well," Fiona said. "My family was always throwing social gatherings like this and I was always the single one. Declan was always with some girl or other and I was always alone. Thank God for Adam."

You looked around. "Adam?"

She laughed. "My boyfriend. I think he's in the bathroom."

You waited a few moments until a short and awkward looking boy came back to the table, kissing Fiona on the lips. "Hey Fi," he said.

His voice was deep, but something about his face was more feminine than you were used to. "People don't exactly talk to me now that we're dating," Fiona said. "But I figured you weren't that kind of stupid, which is why I put you at our table."

You nearly choked on your own breath. "Why'd you figure that?"

"My gaydar's not bad," Fiona said. "Besides, the crush you had on Holly J was _so _obvious in Manhattan."

Adam winced. "Ouch. That really sucks."

"It's okay," you said. "I'm over it."

The conversation died down after a few minutes and Adam led Fiona onto the dance floor. Family members looked awkward and skirted away from them, but neither of them looked like they cared. They were completely absorbed in each other. You wished you could get a girl to look at you like that.

"Hey," you heard a female voice and for a moment thought it was Holly J. When you turned around, you realized it wasn't.

"Hey Heather," you said. "How's it going?"

"I noticed you weren't dancing," Heather said matter-of-factly. "No date?"

You took a healthy sip of wine. "Well...I used to have a great boyfriend but then I stupidly cheated on him with Declan and he dumped me."

"And how long ago was that?" Heather asked.

"Gosh," you thought for a moment. "Had to have been like...five years ago maybe."

She laughed, still the same haughty bitch Holly J told you about. "And you haven't found anyone yet?"

"A casual thing here or there, but no one like Spin," you said sadly. "And I'd totally go crawling back to him except he's married now."

"Come on," she scooted closer. "You _really_ can't get a date? You must have a shitty personality then."

"What are you talking about?" you asked.

"You're one of the cutest girls here," she said. "I'm saying you must be more high-maintenance than me if _no one _is crazy about you."

It was strange, hearing something like that from a girl like Heather since you had reclaimed your "goth self" from grade eleven. Your hair was black again and you had more piercings than most girls like Heather would approve of.

"Holly J told me I had to ask someone to dance," Heather said. "She says I'm too _bitter_ and need to _live a little_."

You smile. "Who would ever say that?"

"I don't know," she said. "Mind if I ask you?"

"Do you think people will...be okay with that?" Jane asked.

"It'll give Fiona and Adam a break, won't it?" Heather asked.

You took her manicured hand and follow her to the dance floor, putting your hands on her waist and feeling her hips move with you. You felt _free_ for the first time since before you met Spinner, before Mia got with your brother. Like a girl could actually like you again. Maybe she was only a bottle bisexual and tomorrow she wouldn't remember any of this, but for now at least you weren't alone.

"This is totally stupid," Heather said. "But Fiona told me I should ask you?"

"What?" you blushed.

"I think she's trying to hook us up," Heather said.

Your glance over at Fiona confirmed your suspicion. She and Adam were both giggling nonstop. "Wait but..." you paused. "Why would she...there's no way you're into..."

She shrugged. "No. Then college hit me and suddenly people didn't think I was the shit anymore. I realized back in high school there was a _reason_ I always bossed girls around so much. If _I _couldn't have Paige, I might as well hit on her boyfriends. I was like one of those stupid boys on the playground who pulls girls' pigtails. It was pathetic."

You laughed and remembered doing similar stuff to Mia when you were kids together. "Why haven't I ever met you before?"

She laughed. "Because God was cruel and wanted to watch you write sad teen angst poetry about my sister for a few years instead."

You laughed and hoped she didn't _actually _know about the poetry you wrote. "It would figure," you said.

You weren't sure when you'd see her again, or where she lived, but something about Heather being there made it a little easier that your high school crush was marrying the boy who helped you ruin your young life. Something about how Heather was looking at you in your awkward bridesmaid dress was enough. For now.


	2. Day Dreams, Bianca::Emma

A/N: I have no idea what this is. I really literally never write stuff like this so sorry if you hate it.

Her eyes narrowed accusingly at you. She stepped closer like she was trying to intimidate you, even though you had at least a good few inches on her. "Why did you invite me here again?"

You smiled sultrily, falling onto a log. "Why'd you come?"

She stepped closer, but not too close. "I always come here. Aren't you a little old for the Ravine?"

You started to laugh. "Sweetie," you stand up and move toward her. It's making her uneasy and you love it. "I was here when this place got its reputation. You Degrassi kids have no idea what we used to do here."

Bianca rolled her eyes and you remembered she wasn't stupid and she knew you were no Amy, not that she had any idea who Amy was. No matter how hard you tried to get away from it, you always seemed too good for what you were doing, and you hated it. And Bianca knew you hated it and it was part of how she made herself your equal.

"What, suck dick for bracelets?" Bianca didn't sound impressed. "Wow, real bad ass." Some of her wavy hair was tangled in her hoop earring. You stepped closer to try to fix it and she pushed you away. "Stop _touching_ me."

She looked behind her and you saw there were _guys_ there. Probably jerks from Degrassi who knew her personally and would talk about this on Monday if they saw.

You landed back on the log, and you imagined she could tell how _not_ un-intoxicated you were by the fact that you laughed when it started to hurt. "Sorry, Bi."

"Whatever." After a few moments of silence, she realized you weren't going to pounce on her and sat down next to you. "So, Mrs. Mason. Don't get any ideas here. I'm not here to see _you _this time."

You giggled at the way she pronounced your married name like it was the name of some serial toddler killer or someone equally monstrous. "Who are you here to see then? _That _hottie?"

You nod toward Bruce the Moose who started hanging out with the ugly football kid, Owen maybe, ever since Johnny left for college. Bianca wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Please_. I can do better," she said. Your smile disgusted her. "And don't flatter yourself. I don't mean you."

You might have felt rejected, but this was common banter between you and Bianca. She always acted tough, acted like she didn't want anything to do with you, but eventually you both ended up doing something you weren't supposed to, but for different reasons. It always started with you handing her a joint, except when _she _wasthe one with the joint and _you _werethe one buying.

"Can't your husband smell this shit on you?" she asked, leaning forward so you could light the paper between her lips.

You shrugged. "What do you think Spinner has against weed?"

You slowly made your way to her log and when you both looked behind you, the boys were gone enough for her hand to brush your thigh.

"I don't know," she said. "But he probably has something against _you_ being _here_."

You look down at her hands and smile, seeing her nails bare, without those nasty acrylic things that drive fear into the hearts of girls who do girls. You wondered if it was too much to hope that she did it for you. "You don't think he'd find this hot?" you asked.

As usual, neither of you were sure who leaned in and who kissed who first, but it happened. It was hot and fast and steady. Bianca was good with her tongue, at least at this stage of things. You intuited each other's rhythm and felt good together. You thought back to all your kisses with Peter, Jay, even Sean, and tried to imagine someone as confident and powerful as Bianca. No one came to mind.

"Spin doesn't seem like that type," Bianca said. "He seems like the type who meets a girl, decides she's perfect, and treats her like a fucking angel."

You laughed. "He should have learned his lesson after Jane."

It was harsh, and you wouldn't say it sober, but right now you don't really care.

"You are one cold girl," Bianca said. Chills ran through your body as you remembered Jay saying those exact words to you a few years ago.

"Is this the part where we wait for no one to be looking and duck somewhere empty?" you asked.

Her awkward smile was the only answer you needed. The two of you watched and waited until Owen and Bruce left, probably to throw rocks at public property, and the two teenagers making out left to find a van. It was torturous, sitting next to Bianca and _waiting_ to touch her, but such was your life.

"There," she motioned toward an empty van and you tried to look casual speed walking toward it, hoping no one else would come along and usurp your privacy.

She climbed in first and you closed the door behind you. "Nice nails," you said casually.

Knowing exactly what you meant, she drew her hands into her lap. "I already told you. I'm no lesbian."

"Neither am I," you said, putting your hands on her shoulder. You started to kiss until she pushed you away.

"That's what that girl said. Adam," she said dryly.

"That's not a girl's name," you said.

She sighed. "I _know_. Her real name's Gracie but she dresses like a boy and hits on chicks."

You remembered hearing about people who did that. "That's what transguys do," you said.

"I know," she said. "But it was too weird for me."

"So what did you do?" you asked.

Her hands gripped your shoulders and she pushed your weak frame down. It was easy to forget how strong the high school girl was. "Stomped on his heart," Bianca said. "Called him a lesbian. Told some guys who beat him up."

"Why are you such a bitch?" you asked her.

"Why are you cheating on your husband?" she challenged back.

You thought about all the possible reasons while her lips crashed into yours. You were in love with Sean when you were little and that made sense. He left you, then saved you from getting shot and that _didn't _make sense. You got into drugs and one-sided sex that only felt good to the guy. You got tired of that and tried girls because _girls_ didn't mind returning the favor now and then. Manny told you _plenty _of guys liked to please girls, just not the losers at the Ravine. So you tried Peter. Then Sean. Then Kelly. Then Sexy Becksy. Then weed again. Then Kelly again. Then you got drunk and woke up in Spinner's bed and clung to him desperately, with your life. None of that was Bianca's business.

"You're not going to answer me?" she asked.

You frowned, missing the hormone rush she took away from you more abruptly than you liked. "Why are you kissing girls in a van?"

"My," her hand ran down your chest and you started to die. "Aren't you deflective?"

You frowned as her fingers trailed past your belly button. "You go first."

"You're not winning here," she smiled. "_You_ go first."

"Fine," you said. "You know the guy I told you I hooked up with when I first came to the Ravine?"

"The one who gave you gonorrhea?" she asked. "Yeah."

"Well...he's marrying my best friend," you said. "And _she _used to be the slut between us but now...hell...I make _both _of them look like the virgin Mary."

"So stop," she said. "Go back to Spinner, tell him you're sorry, and be a good girl."

Her voice was too patronizing for you to take her seriously. "Why don't you tell that poor Adam _you're_ sorry? Why don't you kiss and make up."

You could be a bitch when you wanted to. "Because I don't go that way," she said.

"Not in daylight," you said.

"I'm not into girls," Bianca said defensively. "You're just good in bed," she looked around her, "or in the van. Better than most high school boys."

"Exactly," you said.

Now she was on the ground, lying beside you, the effects of the weed fully kicking in. She was more of a lightweight than you were. Sex like this was always a bit like cuddling, you just held each other for a while, not wanting to get up. Then it got hot and your clothes came off. Then you laughed at how awkward it was, being naked together, telling yourselves you were just going to close your eyes and picture a boy but couldn't stop looking at each other long enough to think about it. Bianca was slim and muscular like a dancer and it made you wish you had signed up for _something_ like that dance crew she was in now when you were in high school. Then she was above you again, and her fingers were inside you for the first time since the _first_ time with those damn plastic nails. Your brain starts to get blurry and you almost fall asleep before _feeling_ woke you up and she kissed you again and you touched her some more and your eyes were definitely open and you definitely were _not_ thinking about Spinner. Your hips raised and you were half-moaning, half-laughing into Bianca's lips and you wondered why anyone did this _without_ weed. When Bianca started to laugh too, you felt less dirty and you could feel what she was doing to you in your skin, in your arms, even on your face and you were shaking but you weren't cumming because you had never done that with Bianca and you were scared that if you ever did that would be the end. There would be no more mystery and no more interest and you'd never see her again. So you held your breath which only made it worse and worse until you couldn't do anything but feel and it was all over and you laughed your way through your climax, at the sheer stupidity of what you were doing and how messed up you were and how messed up this could make your life if you actually stopped to think about it like you never actually did.

"So why do you do this?" you asked weakly. "I already spilled. Now it's your turn."

She turned away from you and said, "no way."

"Really?" you traced her skin with your fingers and she pushed you away.

"I'm not a lesbian," she said.

"Then why did you..." you tried to finish your sentence, but you were tired and she was already dressed, already getting far away from you. You wanted to ask her if it was you, if she would try this _seriously_ if you did something different but you remembered you were twenty and married and she could easily report you to the police if you did a single thing to piss her off. In that sense, she did have all the power.

You frowned and wondered how you could have thought this time would be different. How you thought more than one of you would get something, or that you'd get her to talk about herself and why things had to be so messy between you two this time. It took a while for you to dress yourself and curl up on the floor, accepting that some things had to stay inside your day dreams.

Where they belonged.


End file.
